


The Devil's Name

by ZsadistCortel



Series: The Devil's Objects [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsadistCortel/pseuds/ZsadistCortel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain was not God.  Romano knew this, more so than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's Name

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

 

Romano knew his master was not God. There was no God. Romano knew this. If Spain was God, then he did not exist, and Romano knew that Spain existed. The sting of the whip against his back assured Romano that, no matter how much he may wish it so, Spain was real. Spain existed. So, no matter what Spain might claim, Spain was not God. God was not real.

Romano gripped at the rosary he wore, not because he believed but because he wanted a reminder of why he didn't believe, and closed his eyes. He tried to will his mind to another place. To a place where Spain was not real and Romano was home in Italy once again....with his beloved younger brother, Feliciano. Feliciano.....Spain had stated his interest in the younger Italian many times, but had been unsuccessful in obtaining possession of said boy. This made Romano very happy. He could survive this life, this Hell in the service of the Devil, if only his younger brother would be spared his fate. 

Spain was not God. There was no God, of this Romano was sure. But there was a devil. Romano knew the Devil's name. He was, after all, Romano's master. Spain was not God. Spain was the Devil. Romano knew, more than anyone else, Spain was the Devil.

 

*The End*


End file.
